Bella's secret (on hold)
by thunder child 14
Summary: several years after Rebekah's secret, Franklin and Rebekah are called to assist the Cullen's in the newborn battle in eclipse. but Bella is their daughter! will our heroic Vampires set aside their differences and succeed in defending each other during the events of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn or will they fail? find out in Bella's secret. )Set in eclipse and breaking dawn)
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella's secret part 1**_

Bella POV

Hi, my name's Isabella Marie Mikaelson and there are a few things you need to know. First things first, my parents are a little unconventional, namely they drink blood and they are much stronger and faster than anyone else. Yep, you guessed it, they are vampires. But here's the kicker, my parents are Franklin and Rebekah Mikaelson! The most feared vampires ever known to have lived apart from Klaus Mikaelson who is Rebekah's brother. What? You thought Renee and Charlie swan were my parents? Oh no, Mom and Dad had compelled them to think that I was their daughter!

I was born just after my parents fought off the entire US army with just a pair of AK 47's and an Apache gunship. Now they are on the run from the rest of the American armed forces. But they promised to come back for me one day when I was ready to be transformed into a Vampire. Of course since then I had turned 18 and my 19th birthday which was when I was to become a vampire was fast approaching. Unfortunately I was in a relationship with Edward Cullen, don't get me wrong I do love him as Dad loved Mum but My Parents are a different species to Edward Cullen and both kinds of vampire don't like each-other.

Of course I couldn't see what the problem was, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were kind to me but Rosalie still didn't like me very much.

But then one day Alice had a Vision about Victoria was coming to kill us all! That wasn't scary but Victoria was bringing a whole Newborn Army with her!

We had already gotten the Quileute wolves on our side but I still felt as if we needed more people to help.

One night as I was thinking about this problem I had a brainwave! Slowly and as quietly as I could, I reached for my Cell Phone and Dialled Dad's number.

The Phone rang for a few short seconds before Dad's voice filtered through the speaker.

"Hey Bella how are you?" He asked.

I thought I could hear the muffled rattle of an AK47 firing in the background.

"I have got a problem" I replied.

"Boy Trouble again?" Dad asked with a laugh in his voice.

"No, it's more of a Supernatural problem" I replied.

"What kind of problem?" Dad asked now with concern in his voice.

But at that Point Edward jumped in through the window. He noticed I was on the phone and stayed silent.

"Look, how long will you be?" I asked.

"Hmm, when we finish up here, Your Mum and I will head for you as fast as we can" Dad said.

"Thank you and bye, Love you Dad and say hi to mum" I said into the phone before I switched it off.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Just a few Friends of mine back in Phoenix" I replied.

Luckily Edward's mind reading power didn't work on me because of my Vampiric bloodline.

"Don't worry about it Bella, with the wolves in this fight, it is an easy kill" Edward said in an effort to make me feel better.

But to be honest I wasn't so sure, only time would tell if my parents Franklin and Rebekah Mikaelson would get here in time for the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella's secret part 2**_

Franklin POV

Rebekah and I ran through the green forests of the Forks area. I was trying to find Bella's scent but wasn't having much success.

"Have you found anything?" Rebekah asked.

"Not even a minute trace" I replied.

Damn it! Bella was supposed to meet us here!" Rebekah snarled as she smashed her AK47 against a tree. Luckily the AK didn't break and I was relieved at that.

But then I heard the sound of laughter coming from the north east!

Curiously Rebekah and I moved silently forwards to investigate. The laughter continued before it was cut off abruptly!

We both still moved forwards until we came upon a huge White Mansion! From what I could see there were 8 people in there! One of them was Bella but the other 7 were.

"Bella's been captured by those Sparklers!" Rebekah hissed.

I had heard stories about the Vampires that sparkled in the sun and had special powers but I had never believed them until now.

"Let's hope our Hand to Hand skills are up to scratch as I doubt the AK's will be effective" I replied.

Rebekah nodded at me and moved to cover me with her AK whilst I snuck under the window to arm a Grenade.

"On three, I will toss the grenade through the window and we will go in with all guns blazing" I whispered into the radio.

"Roger that" Rebekah Replied.

I then steadied my breath before I said "Three, Two, one, NOW!"

I then pulled the pin on the Grenade and threw it through the window with a loud smash!

I then heard someone shout "GET DOWN!" just as the Grenade exploded.

Rebekah was immediately at my side and I sprinted to the door and kicked it down with a loud smash!

Rebekah burst in roaring in fury and I followed.

The living room was in shambles after the grenade going off. I began to search the room for Bella but I couldn't find her!

"Where the Hell is our daughter?" Rebekah asked.

"I have no idea, she was supposed to be in this room" I replied.

But then I heard a loud thwack! I turned and met the gazes of 7 very angry "Sparkler" Vampires!

"Uh, Bekky we have a problem" I said.

Rebekah turned and her face turned to pure horror!

My eyes then caught the sight of our daughter who was in the arms of the Sparkler with Bronze hair!

I instinctively raised my AK and Rebekah followed.

"LET GO OF THE HUMAN NOW OR WE FIRE!" I shouted.

"Over my dead body!" Bronze snarled.

"Do you know who I am? Do you? I am Rebekah Mikaelson and you really don't want to mess with me or my mate!" Rebekah snarled.

The 7 sparklers stepped back in fear!

"Nice touch" I whispered.

"Mom, Dad is that you" Bella asked.

I then tipped my Baseball cap that read First Mystic Falls Vampire Army Regiment alongside a stylised AK47 at Bella.

"Yes it is me Bella, you are in great danger, come towards me slowly, Rebekah will cover you" I said as cautiously as I could.

"I think there has been some terrible misunderstanding" Bella said.

"Those are Sparklers! They are even more dangerous than your mother when she is pissed" I tried to protest.

"No Edward won't hurt me, neither will any of the Cullens, they feed on animal Blood" Bella replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Rebekah asked.

"That is true, none of us would ever harm a human" The Blonde haired male said.

With a big sigh, I lowered my AK and engaged the safety.

"May we explain?" The Blonde haired male asked.

Rebekah lowered her AK and engaged the safety.

I nodded at the Blonde haired male and he spoke.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my Mate Esme, those are our adopted children, Alice and her Mate Jasper, Emmet and his mate Rosalie and last but not least Edward" Carlisle said as he gestured to the rest of the sparklers.

"You know our names already" I replied.

"And By the Way, I am in Love with Edward" Bella added.

I nearly fell over backwards in astonishment!

"It seems we have a lot to learn about each other" I said.

"Agreed" Carlisle replied.

Rebekah and I sat down on the sofa with our AK's next to us.

"OK then Bella, explain what you are doing here and what the problem was that was so important you had to give me a phone call in the middle of a fire fight" Rebekah asked.

"As you know, I came to forks to finish my high school studies but I found Edward and his family, I quickly fell in love with Edward but one day we encountered three nomads that were human drinkers. One of them, a tracker tried to kill me but Edward and his family stopped him. It turns out that the tracker has a mate and she Is currently assembling a newborn army to kill me and the Cullens, we already have some allies but we need you two to help in the fight, I know that your AK's do work against Vampires so please will you help?" Bella asked.

It only took us a second to come up with the reply.

"Ok Bella, Your mother and I will help in the fight, but we don't trust any other supernaturals except ones we already know" I replied.

"One thing, how are they your parents?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, you thought that Charlie and Renee were her parents? No Rebekah and I compelled them to think that they were Bella's parents" I replied.

"Compelling is a form of hypnotism" Bella explained.

"Cool! Could you compel me?" Emmet asked, that earned him a slap from Rosalie.

"Yeah, why not?" I replied.

Confidently I stepped up to Emmett and looked straight into his eyes.

"Emmet, run around the house for 20 seconds whilst acting like a drunken chicken and once the 20 seconds are up you won't remember a thing" I said.

Emmett then stood there for a second before he started swaying around the place and squawking like a chicken.

"Looks like you and Rebekah are here to say for a while?" Esme asked.

"Yes, but don't worry, we have tents in our rucksacks so we can sleep outside" I replied.

"Oh please if you are helping us fight, please let us help you" Esme protested.

I smiled warmly before I said "Ok then, I will repair the damage caused by that grenade and one thing, do you know where the nearest Blood Bank is? Rebekah and I depend on that stuff to stay alive, we can feed on animal blood but for us to be able to be at our strongest, and we need to drink a lot of Human Blood, don't worry, Blood Bags from hospitals will provide the needed sustenance"

"I will see what I can get" Carlisle replied.

"Well then" I thought, "This is going to be an interesting few months"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella's secret part 3**_

Bella POV

Franklin and Rebekah had finished fixing up the Cullen's living room and both covens had formed an alliance. Also to assist in preparations for the fight against the newborns, Franklin had brought in his Chinook Helicopter which mounted a 20MM Gatling gun on its front right side. I was happy at both species of Vampire actually working together. But eventually, Franklin and Rebekah said they had enrolled into Forks High School as my European Cousins. Rebekah changed her name to Amelia Swan and she wore a red haired wig and green contacts, Franklin Wore a Black wig and violet Contacts, he changed his name to Gordon Swan.

These aliases would hopefully stop the Humans from recognising them and ratting out them both to the US Army.

Then it was time for them to follow us to the school. Unfortunately Franklin's idea of "Inconspicuous transport" was a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport!

Talk about a brilliant taste in cars, the Bugatti made the Cullen's entire fleet of cars look like my truck in comparison!

Rosalie couldn't resist having a look under the Veyron's engine cover and Franklin didn't mind as long as she didn't compromise the Veyron's ability to reach its top speed. In fact Rosalie did the exact opposite, what she actually did was increase the Veyron's horsepower output to 2050 Horsepower which if needed would push the Veyron to 320MPH!

But then as we were driving to the school, I heard Franklin shouting at something down the VHF Radio about a USP 45 Pistol hidden in the glove compartment.

"Seriously?" I snapped at Franklin as he got out of the car.

"Do you really think that I would go anywhere without a weapon with the entire US Army chasing us?" Franklin asked.

"And besides we both have our Swiss army Knives and our Colt 45 revolvers in our back packs" Rebekah replied.

"Just don't do anything stupid" Edward warned.

Rebekah just rolled her eyes and strode off into the school, swaying her hips in such a way that attracted lustful stares from all of the human males in eye sight.

Franklin POV

School was hell! I mean when you are over 1000 years old everything ends up being repeated over and over again to no end and eventually you will snap.

I nearly lost all of my control at several points when some of the girls tried to attract my attention by, Well let's just say revealing more and more of their, um attributes.

It was even worse at lunch.

"UGH! I don't know how we even survived a second here, I had twelve different men ask me out and another 8 tried to flirt with me!" Rebekah complained.

"Trust me it was worse for me" I replied in a grave tone.

"Oh really?" Rebekah asked in a surprised tone.

"You should have been here when we first came here, it was much worse than this" Emmett added.

I raised my eyes at that.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked.

"One guy tried to kiss Rosalie but she gave him a kick in the jewels, and in fact that guy is over there" Emmett replied as he pointed over to someone on another table.

But that was when I started to feel very dizzy and light headed.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

I only managed to choke out the word "Thirsty" before I had a large coke bottle which was full of blood which I had nicked from the local hospital in my hands.

I drank greedily from the bottle and Rebekah had to yank the bottle from my grasp.

I breathed heavily as I said "thank you"

"So when does the party start?" I heard someone ask.

"Oh, it is tonight and it will be at the Cullen's house" I heard someone else reply.

But as they were saying that Alice suddenly zoned out.

I stepped back in alarm but Jasper said "She's just having a vision"

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked.

Alice then blinked back into reality and smiled.

"Just some new trend in the stock market" Alice said.

"Right" Rebekah said in an I don't believe you voice.

I didn't know what was going on but I would soon find out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bella's secret part 4**_

Bella POV

We had graduated with flying colours from Forks High School and the after party at the Cullen's house was the best! I didn't even know that Rebekah could sing Hot N COLD by Katy Perry so well.

Franklin had however found the Booze cabinet and was as usual depriving all of the poor humans of the Booze.

Franklin had said that he was stopping the humans going into Drunken Madness. But I suspect it is just Franklin has a taste for Booze. No he is not an alcoholic!

Anyways I was trying to dance with Edward on the Dance Floor when Jacob, Quil and Embry came into the room.

Jacob immediately spotted me and began to move towards us.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"You invited us remember?" Jacob replied.

"Was my right hook to subtle for you? That was me uninviting you" I replied.

I remembered the day when Jacob had tried to kiss me and I had punched him in the face.

But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice having a vision.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked.

"The Newborns" Alice said simply.

"We are not going to Seattle then?" Rebekah asked.

"No, they are coming here!" Alice replied.

**Several minutes later**

We were now all gathered in Carlisle's study, Franklin looked agitated and Rebekah had her hand on Franklin's arm in an attempt to stop him going mental.

"They will be here in 2 days, maybe 3" Alice was saying.

Jacob then chose that moment to walk into the room.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

Franklin had not seen Jacob come into the room and was speaking into the radio.

"Yeah, I don't care what is going on Damon! Rebekah and I can't leave Forks until we have dealt with the Newborn Army that is threatening Bella! I'm sorry; you will just have to hold out for longer. I promise we will be there soon; no-one gets left behind. Not now" Franklin spoke into the radio.

"What damn Army?" Jacob asked.

"Newborns, our kind" Carlisle replied.

"Me and my big mouth" Franklin whispered.

The conversation continued for several moments before Edward mentioned that the Newborns were after me!

"There after Bella?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately yes" Franklin replied.

"And you are?" Jacob asked.

I saw Rebekah wink at Franklin and move to take the wig off her head, revealing Rebekah's natural blonde hair. She also took out her contacts at the same time as Franklin took out his Contact lenses and wig.

Jacob, Quil and Embry stepped back in shock!

"What are the Mikaelsons doing here?!" Jacob snarled.

"Well a hello would have been more pleasant" Rebekah said sarcastically.

"They came to help us deal with the newborns" Carlisle replied calmly.

Jacob looked at Quil and Embry for just a second before they nodded and Jacob turned back to us.

"Ok we're in" He said.

"No, you will get yourselves killed" I protested.

"Bella, the wolves could be of a great advantage to us against the Newborns and it is an easy win as the Newborns won't even know they exist also with Franklin and Rebekah giving Sniper Support it will be over in minutes" Edward replied.

"You guys sure about this?" I asked.

Franklin and Rebekah nodded in agreement before I reluctantly agreed to let the wolves fight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bella's secret part 5**_

Rebekah POV

Today was the day we would be training with the wolves. Of course most of us were not happy with the idea of working with those smelly mongrels but they were our only hope of survival.

That day, Franklin and I had ferried Bella and Edward from the Cullen house to the field where we would train for the fight in the Chinook.

Even though the Chinook was armed with a single 20MM Mini Gun that could tear apart a Sparkler it wouldn't be participating in the battle due to the Size of the Chinook and the fact that Franklin and I would be more useful in the fight on the ground with our AK47's. Bonnie had put a spell on all of the Mystic Falls army's weapons so that they could seriously damage a Sparkler if needed.

Anyways we were waiting for the wolves to arrive in the field.

Franklin was drinking out of a blood bottle from his belt with the Cullen's watching him with mixed discussions of disgust and thirst.

We had explained to the Cullens that it was next to impossible for our kind of vampires to live off a sustained diet of animal blood without having some serious control issues.

There was a loud rustle from the bushes behind the hill we were watching.

Franklin and I raised our AK's in warning and lowered them when the Wolves came over the hill.

"Didn't think they would make it" Franklin muttered so quietly only I could hear him.

"They made it, that's what counts" Carlisle replied.

"True" Franklin whispered.

_**Several Minutes later**_

The Training was now in full swing and with Jasper's experience fighting the newborns and Franklin and my military tactics and high tech weaponry, we were sure to win. But the training came with a warning to all of the Cullens and the wolves. Franklin and my AK47's and our Colt 45's had spells put on them so they could engage and destroy all kinds of targets. That meant if one of the Cullens or one of the Wolves got hit by the guns in a critical area. It would be game over for them.

Once that was all over, Franklin and I boarded the Chinook and flew back to the Cullen house. The flight was short and quiet. But when we got back to the house however that was a different story.

I ran off into the house whilst Franklin was shutting down the Chinook and I found what I was looking for. Grabbing the Laptop Case I sprinted back down the stairs and switched the computer on.

Quickly typing through the apps I found the Skype messenger and activated the webcam feature.

It rung for a few short minutes before the Phone Picked up.

Damon's face appeared on screen and I smiled.

"Hey Rebekah, how goes things in Forks?" Damon asked.

"Just fine" I replied.

"You called at just the right time actually, I have to report that we have obliterated our enemies on all fronts and we are advancing towards Forks now" Damon said cheerfully.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked.

"Nope, and by Bonnie's calculations we should be in your vicinity in 3 months' time" Damon replied.

"Damon, Buddy long time no see?" Franklin said as he came into the room.

"Yeah Buddy; I guess you heard the news?" Damon asked.

"I did hear it, and I look forward to seeing you guys again" Franklin replied.

"See you guys soon" Damon replied and the computer switched off.

Franklin and I smiled at each other and then we both went up to our room and made sweet, beautiful love.

Although with our kind it does involve a lot of biting each-other and lots of spilt blood.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bella's secret part 6**_

Franklin POV

Today was the day we would fight the newborns. The Cullens had already made their preparations for the battle. Rebekah and I had set up our Dragunov sniper Rifles and had checked and re checked them to make sure that when we pulled the trigger, the Dragunov's would be ready.

We waited our eyes down the Dragunov's sights for the newborns to arrive. The Cullen's and the wolves were standing by. But then without warning, the newborns attacked! Rebekah and I immediately opened fire and the Cullens and the Wolves charged into the melee.

My first shot immediately blinded one of the newborns and it was quickly torn apart by Jasper. Rebekah fired her Dragunov slowly and methodically, quickly whittling down the newborn numbers.

But then without warning I heard a loud wham! I recognised it at once; it was the sound of an SPAS 12 shotgun going off!

"Victoria must have found them" Rebekah said in fear.

"Let's just hope that Bella survives" I replied.

I then began to resume my sniper support for the Cullens and the wolves.

**A little later on**

The battle was over and we were recovering from the strain out bodies had taken.

The Sniper Rifles had run out of ammunition and Bekky and I had to lend a hand in the ripping and burning. The Volturi had shocked us both a lot.

Especially when the little girl called Jane used her power of inflicting pain on others on a newborn who had surrendered. When the big guy, Felix tore the newborn apart and threw her into the fire. Rebekah and I were shocked beyond belief.

"They are even worse than Klaus!" Rebekah had said.

I had to agree with that. But then as if anything could get any crazier, everything changed.

Rebekah and I were sitting on the sofa, drinking from a rather large bottle of champagne whilst watching an old Horror Movie involving vampires and making jokes about them. But then as we were about to watch a particularly funny scene in the movie, Bella and Edward came into the room with large expressions of pure delight on their faces.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

Bella walked forwards and showed us the diamond ring on her left hand.

"Is that?" Rebekah asked.

"Yup it is a wedding ring; Edward and I are getting married!" Bella shrieked in delight.

I immediately rushed up at Vampire speed and looked at Edward with a warning expression on my face.

"If you do anything to upset Bella in any way I will personally make sure you die slowly and in agony!" I snarled.

"I would never dream of hurting Bella" Edward replied.

"You better not" Rebekah said.

After that was all over, we began to make plans for the wedding of Bella and Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bella's secret part 7**_

(A.N the day of the wedding)

Rebekah POV

Today my daughter was to marry! Of course all of us were excited. To make the occasion even more special, Klaus, Elijah, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler were attending the wedding! They had all heard about the Cullens and were wary of them, well wouldn't you be if the daughter of your sister or friend was marrying one of our natural enemies?

But we ignored that as we waited for Bella to come up the aisle.

"So when's Bells going to show?" Klaus asked jokingly.

Ever since Bella had been born everyone had changed their ways and even Klaus had become kinder.

"Nik she is not pregnant!" I snapped.

Klaus just put his hands up in a mock gesture of surrender.

Franklin just rolled his eyes. But at that exact moment, the wedding march started to play.

We all stood up and turned around to see Bella walking up the aisle towards us.

"She has grown up so much" Elijah said in surprise.

"You can say that again" Stefan and Damon added.

Bella looked around with a smile on her face and when she saw us her face lit up with a beaming smile that could have replicated the sun on my skin if my daylight ring was not on.

After that polava was over, we watched the entire wedding ceremony from the comfort of our seats in the front row.

The ceremony was beautiful, even more so than Franklin and mine. But don't get me started on the party afterwards!

That was much better than Franklin and my wedding by far!

Of course, Damon had gone off to find the booze and Stefan had gone with Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline to make sure Damon didn't do anything stupid which he normally did whilst drunk.

That left Klaus, Elijah, Franklin and I standing on our own, Champagne in hand next to the dance floor.

We watched one of the Sparkler couples dance, I think their names were Eleazar and Carmen. They were incredibly graceful in their movements, almost mimicking Franklin and My dance moves.

As if Franklin read my mind, he took my hand and we began to dance. Fluid and Graceful, that was what we were. But then without warning I saw Edward, his face suddenly went hard with anger and he sprinted towards the back of the house. Franklin, Klaus, Elijah and I followed close behind.

"Get your hands off her!" I heard Edwards Voice Boom.

At that point Klaus and Franklin were on either side of Edward and were snarling loudly.

I looked past Franklin and I saw that Jacob was holding Bella tight in his grasp!

I could barely contain my fury as I let my eyes turn red with black iris's and Black veins and I also let my fangs extend.

"You let my daughter go or I will rip your throat out dog!" I snarled.

At that point, Seth and a few members of the wolf pack forced Jacob to let go of Bella and dragged Jacob away.

As Franklin, Klaus, Elijah and I reigned in our "Hunting state" Bella was led back to the house to change into something suitable for the honeymoon.

We watched Bella and Edward's car drive off into the sunset and we all smiled to each other as the guests left.

"Well now that Edward and our daughter are off on their honeymoon, having the time of their lives, what could possibly go wrong?" Franklin asked.

Little did I know that Franklin's rhetorical question would soon bite us all.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bella's secret part 8**_

(Several weeks after the wedding of Bella and Edward)

(A.N Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler have gone back to Mystic falls)

Franklin POV

"Ah crap! More zombies on your right!" Emmett shouted.

I immediately turned my video game character's model 1897 Winchester rifle on the approaching hoard of zombies.

"Seriously, you two are grown men and you spend your time messing around with Video games?" Rebekah asked, bored.

"Oh, Emmett is always on his Video Games, it is in fact one of only three things that he concentrates for more than 5 seconds on except Hunting and Me" Rosalie replied.

But as she said that, Emmett and I were killed again!

I was about to yell at Rebekah and Rosalie before the phone rang!

Rosalie picked it up and spoke into it.

After a while she slammed it down and sprinted upstairs!

"What's wrong with her?" Elijah asked.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Rebekah POV

The door opened with a loud BANG! Surprising all of us. But then we saw Bella and Edward walk slowly through the door.

But Bella's face was all ashen and she looked like she was going to throw up any second.

"What is going on?" Franklin demanded.

There was silence in the room before Bella lurched forwards with her saying "Whoa!" whilst clutching her stomach.

It only took a second for Franklin to realise what was going on and in a blink of an eye, Bella was flung onto the Sofa and Franklin was attempting to Rip Edward's throat out, Klaus and Elijah were helping by trying to Hold Edward down.

"You son of a bitch! You made my daughter pregnant and she is going to die because of it! I knew that I should have killed you and your family when I first found Bella in your arms!" Franklin roared.

"We'll help you with the ripping and burning" Klaus and Elijah added at the same time.

I moved slowly forwards and positioned myself in a position to Protect Bella.

Franklin and Klaus attempted to attack Edward from the left whilst Elijah attacked from the right.

Edward managed to avoid these blows and Flung Elijah and Franklin to the sides, smashing the glass windows noisily. Klaus however was the Original Hybrid so he could take more damage than any of us.

Klaus roared loudly and managed to Get Edward into a Head Lock with quite a lot of Smashed Glass and other stuff.

Franklin and Elijah came back into the room, covered in their own blood and very pissed off.

Elijah and Klaus moved to hold Edward down by his arms. Franklin however drew out his Colt 45 and pointed it right between Edward's eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your brain" Franklin snarled.

That was when Bella stood up and cried out "Please stop fighting, if you kill Edward you kill me!"

Franklin looked around and realised Bella wasn't messing around.

With a quick nod from him, Klaus and Elijah dropped Edward and moved to Franklin's sides to protect him.

"I won't kill you now but if Bella dies, IT'S ON YOU!" Franklin shouted before he stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to his and my bedroom.

"I'm so sorry" I said to Bella as I rushed up to try and calm Franklin down.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bella's secret part 9**_

Alice POV

We all watched Bella slowly waste away. I wished that I could do something to help my friend but there was nothing.

Rebekah, Franklin, Klaus and Elijah were anxiously watching Bella and their hands never left their Ak 47's.

The rest of us did our best to put on a happy face for Bella but were failing epically.

Elena and the Salvatore's had sent over a fully armed MQ-9 reaper drone aircraft and control matrix from Mystic Falls to help with the defense once they had found out about Bella's pregnancy.

But then one day everything changed. Elijah was flying the reaper drone over a lumber yard and suddenly he called out to us.

"Guys, you should have a look at this" he shouted.

We all rushed over to the computer screen and looked at it. On the screen were the Quileute wolves but was being picked up through the Reaper's surveillance sensors which included mind reading software that surprised us.

(**A.N anything in bold or italics is coming through the Reaper)**

"_**This creature is a danger to us all! What the Cullen's have created won't be able to control its thirst!"**_

"_**But Bella's human, our protection applies to her!" **_

"_**Your overruled Jacob, YOU WILL FIGHT WITH US, YOU ALONG WITH QUILL AND EMBRY WILL TAKE ON JASPER and EMMETT, Paul, Jared and I will take on Edward, Rosalie, Elijah, Klaus, Franklin and Rebekah, the rest of you will take on Carlisle, Esme and Alice, we do know that the Originals have advanced hardware so be careful all of you."**_

"_**I WILL NOT FIGHT WITH YOU! I AM THE GRANDSON OF EPHRIAM BLACK! I AM THE GRANDSON OF THE CHIEF! I WAS NOT BORN TO FOLLOW YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!"**_

We all just stared blankly at the computer screen and I began to cry into Jazzy's arms.

Jacob POV

I had to warn the Cullen's as fast as possible!

But as I was running towards the Bloodsuckers house, Seth yelped in surprise!

"Jake, Look up there!" he warned me.

I looked up and saw a small, grey aircraft circling above us!

"So the Cullens must be looking out for us" I thought before I raced off towards the house, knowing the Cullens had an eye in the sky.

Rebekah POV

We landed the reaper next to the house and soon afterwards, Jacob and Seth arrived.

Jacob phased into Human form and said "I guess you know about the problem we have"

"Yes, we do" Edward replied.

We all began to delve into battle plans and it was quickly decided to use the Drone as an airborne surveillance and attack aircraft, to assist the wolves with the patrols. If the Wolves attacked and we were killed, the Reaper had a special protocol which would automatically make it attack La Push until the weapons ran out then it would automatically fly back to mystic falls if control was lost.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bella's secret part 10**_

Rebekah POV

We waited, and waited. All the while, Bella continued to waste away. Klaus, Franklin and Elijah were all on very short tempers and would get very angry very easily.

I was just scared out of my right mind! Even more scared than when I first became a vampire, more scared when Alexander was killed, even more scared than when Franklin and I started our two vampire invasion on Mystic falls to get our family out.

Everyone knew what was inside Bella was killing her and Klaus had tried compelling Bella to give up the baby but to no avail.

"This is getting out of hand" Franklin announced.

"But what can we do?" I replied.

"I hate to say it but we are just going to have to wait until the baby is born" Jacob added.

"You won't have to wait long" Edward said solemnly.

"What are you going on about?" I asked.

"I am trying to get Carlisle to deliver the baby when he gets back from hunting" Edward replied.

That immediately got Franklin's attention.

But as we were arguing over what should be done next, Bella slowly and unsteadily got up to her feet, flanked by Alice and Rosalie and made a few tentative steps towards the bathroom.

That was when she fell over and a loud ripping noise came from inside Bella's stomach!

We all looked around with huge expressions of surprise on our faces! Bella then twitched and puked up a fountain of Blood!

Klaus and Elijah immediately took off to get Jasper away from the scent of the Blood whilst, Jacob, Franklin, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and I lifted Bella up the stairs and into the operating theatre.

As Bella lay on the operating table, everyone was trying to hold back their thirst because of the blood.

Rosalie tried to cut open Bella's stomach but she nearly gave into the bloodlust and had to be dragged out of the room by Alice.

That left Franklin and I in the room with Edward and Jacob.

"Bella listen to me, keep your heart beating!" Jacob snapped.

Franklin and I looked at each-other and i nodded.

I bit down hard on my wrist and pressed my wrist to Bella's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked in disgust.

"Vampire blood has healing properties so Bekky is feeding Bella her blood so any injuries caused by the baby can be limited" Franklin replied.

"But also if she dies, Bella will come back but as a vampire" I added.

Jacob and Edward ignored that statement and with Franklin and my help, we tried to get the baby out whilst keeping Bella alive at the same time.

Edward was forced to cut Bella's stomach with his teeth and even I had to turn away at the gory sight. It was even worse than the Mystic Falls army' first major battle in Norfolk Virginia.

But when the baby was born, my heart glowed at the sight of it!

"Her name is Renesmee" Edward whispered.

"She's so beautiful, let me hold her" Bella whispered.

Edward gently handed the baby over to Bella and she smiled as she held the baby in her arms.

Franklin and I smiled at Bella then, as it reminded us of when Bella was born.

But then Bella gasped as Renesmee bit her!

Franklin took Renesmee off Bella but as he did so, Bella's heart stopped beating!

But before Franklin and I could protest, Edward had plunged a whole load of Venom into Bella's heart and had bitten her in multiple places!

Franklin tossed the baby to me and screamed at Edward "DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! REBEKAH AND MY BLOOD WAS ALREADY IN HER SYSTEM SO SHE WOULD HAVE AWOKEN AS A VAMPIRE BUT YOU HAD TO PUT YOUR VENOM INTO HER SYSTEM AT THE SAME TIME! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN SO IF BELLA DIES I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Franklin then stormed out of the room and I followed with Jacob close behind.

But as we walked down the stairs, I heard a heart accelerating. A rapid beat, a changing heart.


End file.
